Befallen Series
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: A series based on characters' deaths and how others are affected in certain cases. Please review!
1. Lavender Brown

**AN: Here's another chapter of Befallen. I decided to make it a series. This isn't as much sad I think as just tragic about her situation. I do not own HP and review!**

…

Pain. The one word to describe how she felt the moment she hit the ground. A spell had sent her and someone else over the balcony's dangerous edge and now she could not move. Her body hurt too much. Lavender panicked at her immobility and strained to do anything to get herself off the dirty ground.

_Get up. Get up Lavender! _She commanded herself. She slowly turned her head and a fast, grey shape moved rapidly towards her. She struggled to writhe away, got as far as turning herself on her belly. But the shape was too fast and strong.

It-him-the _thing- _was on her, flipped her over onto her back again. His blue eyes bore hungrily into her brown ones. He smirked, sharp canine-like teeth poking out of his mouth. There was no mistake that this was Fenrir Greyback.

Lavender barely even had the time to scream before those fangs of his honed in on her neck. Her neck- the same thing Ronald Weasley had kissed over and over-was now searing in pain, a hot substance pouring down it. Greyback made sounds like a wolf, an animal and it sickened and horrified Lavender to the fullest. How long would he maul her? How would she turn out if he was ever done with her?

She screamed and kicked at the ground, her vision fading in and out. Suddenly a female voice screamed, "NO!" and a bright light hit Greyback and flung him off of her, a roar coming from his throat.

A loud crack came from above and something hit the ground.

Lavender cried in pain. That monster had mauled at her skin, attacked her when she was weak. She had no idea how much blood she had lost until someone had come to her rescue, carefully put her onto a stretcher. Her eyes cast downwards and widened. Deep red pooled on the pavement.

Lavender was wounded. There was no doubt about it. The journey to the Great Hall was a fading ride of consciousness and unconsciousness. Someone cried out as the healer, or what she assumed was the healer, cast healing spells on her wounds.

"Lavender? LAV!" someone screamed, running over to her. Lavender flinched at the figure running. Parvati Patil knelt down besides her.

"Lavender-w-what happened t-to her?" Parvati asked voice shaking, dirt and a few gashes on her.

"She was attacked. Fenrir Greyback did it," the healer said.

Parvati made a sobbing sound. "O-oh my…will she b-be alright?"

"I've done all I can dear. She's strong if she's held on this long. I'm sorry."

Lavender couldn't bear her friend crying. She closed her eyes, another wave of pain overtaking her. She remembered all the amazing times she had with Parvati, all the times she dreamt about Ron and all the feelings his kisses gave. She remembered the enjoyment she got out of Professor Trelawney's predications.

_I am eighteen and have fought for a cause. I have fallen in and out of love with a red-headed member of the Golden Trio. I have been savaged by a werewolf and am dying from it. Out of all the things befallen to me, dying at my age was one of them._

…

**AN: I really couldn't figure out a way to end this. Oh and if anyone wants to give me either a character or a pairing that died preferably during the Battle of Hogwarts-anyone, PM me or review it. Thanks!**

Pease review!


	2. Fred & George

**AN: I was bored and didn't feel like writing my other stories at the moment. So here's my take on how George was and felt about Fred's death. I'm debating about doing a one-shot series about the effect HP characters' deaths have on others characters. Message me if you think it's a good idea. I do not own Harry Potter. **

…

Seeing Fred lying there on the cold, red marked, cobblestone floor made his heart stop. This could not be happening; it had to be a dream. Percy was crying over Fred's body, words unknown hanging off his lips; his mother and father by his fallen brother's head; Charlie scattered around them; and Ginny half-captured in Bill's arms, both sobbing uncontrollably. In the back of his mind, George saw that Ron was not there.

He choked out a gargled sound of his twin's name, his legs weak, tired. Tears flowed freely out of his blue orbs, running down his neck in an instant. He wanted to collapse right there out of sheer pain and terror, hurt and bruised. But his brother needed him. Fred needed him.

It was a mad dash, a full on sprint to reach Fred; other people watching in amazement and sadness. George finally collapsed inches away, grabbing his brother's torn and bloodied shirt in desperation. "C-come o-on…Fred…m-move! C-come on…" he sobbed over and over again.

George now held Fred's face in his shaking, dirty hands. Teardrops fell on Fred's grimed neck, drop after drop leaving a clear, salty spot upon it.

George finally snapped, using all of his energy, all of his anger and sadness, towards a last effort to get his brother to come back, to wake up-

"GODDAMMIT FRED! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

It echoed; stunned everyone in the room and brought his family sobbing harder. He grasped Fred's barely warm hand and brought it to his lips. Why? Out of all people, why did this happen to his twin? How did this happen?

"FRED!"

George yanked his head up at the familiar, torn voice. Ron stood where George had stood moments ago, frozen in horror. One of Ron's best friends, Hermione stood a bit behind him, eyes wide; face starting to contort into crying.

Ron was soon right besides him, crying, "F-Fred, c-come back…"

In that moment, they were a family that was broken, a lost brother and son befallen to them.

Eventually with the Great War over and Voldemort defeated, more casualties came into the Great Hall. They had lost Tonks and Remus, Colin Creevy and Lavender Brown among others. Tears were still spilling, but not at the magnitude from before; the day's harsh events left them tired. George's family was now huddled around on benches, on the ground, slightly comforted with the fact that the fighting was over and they had each other.

George remained on the ground next to Fred, still clutching his hand. He thought of all the times the two were separated, which wasn't much, and all the fun, loving moments they shared. The image of looking up into the dark sky, looking at Fred with fear and worry before the start of the Battle plagued him. That would be the last time he and Fred would be alongside each other, in brotherly love. And he never said 'I love you'.

Fresh tears sparked in his eyes at the memories and he brought his sore, injured legs up and tucked them under his chin. _Today_, he thought, _today was the most horrible day of my life. I have lost Fred. I have lost my twin, my protector, my best friend. And I don't think I'll ever be the same._

…

**AN: I hope this was good! Please review and message me if my above idea is good. Thanks.**


	3. Tonks & Lupin

**AN: Here's the next chapter! And to sum up any confusion, the last chapter-Fred and George- is also a one-shot. Nothing else other than that…I do not own HP!**

…

When she arrived, it was chaotic. People everywhere were running to their positions, ready to fight. It would only be a matter of time before the Battle would begin.

Tonks had left little Teddy at home with her mother, not being able to bear leaving Remus alone to fight by himself. She had to find him before the Battle started.

She raced through the corridors eventually coming to the Quad, catching the side her husband's scarred face. Tonks bounded towards him, calling his name.

"Remus!" He turned around, shocked to find her here.

He grabbed her forearms gently, looking into her eyes. "Dora, what are you doing here? You should be with Teddy!" he said.

"He's with my mother," she answered and when he continued to stare at her, added, "He'll sleep 'till dawn and snore like his father. It's _you_ I need to be with tonight."

Remus looked like he was about to say something, like protest about her being there, but Tonks cut him off in a hug. The two were interrupted when someone instructed them to head up onto the second floor. They obeyed and stationed themselves in view of an open archway.

Tonks looked out the archway, the sky darkening with every passing moment. Still staring out at the grounds before her, she said, "Remus."

He turned to her and gave her a concerned look. "Yes?"

"I love you." She wanted to say those three words above anything else tonight. Her throat felt constricted; and she kept telling herself over in her mind not to cry. There was nothing to be sad about now.

"You say that as if we'll never see each other again," he stated quietly. "But we will. Even if we get separated, remember that we have Teddy to come home to. Remember that we have each other and that's all that matters."

Tonks felt comforted by that. He was right. They had each other, Teddy, and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, there was yelling below that_ they_ were on the horizon. Tonks looked at Remus, her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes looked worried and concerned.

She slowly extended her free hand out to him in the dark corridor. Remus stared at it before reaching out his own free hand towards hers. "Remember," he whispered. "Remember I love you." Darkness was looming over the horizon. The Dark Lord's forces were coming.

…

Tonks was now in the thick of the Battle. Spells were flying everywhere and Tonks fired spells down at Death Eaters from a broken window. A familiar bearded figure raced past with some students.

"Wait! Aberforth!"

He stopped, twirled around at his name. "Tonks. What is it?" The only appearing wound on him was a scratch on his face.

"Have you seen Remus?" she asked frantically as she hurled another spell down below.

"He was dueling Dolohov, haven't seen him since," he replied as Tonks left her post within seconds of him telling her. She dashed down the opposite corridor to go find Remus.

…

"Come on, Werewolf! Is that all you've got?" Antonin Dolohov teased as he threw a jinx at Remus. Blocking it, Remus threw a full body-binding spell back. They had moved outside in the main courtyard; spells and curses lighting up the sky. Dolohov threw insult after insult at Remus. Remus could not let this man-this Death Eater's- words get to him. He had to stay strong for Teddy and Tonks. He had to get back to them in one piece.

A blast rebounded off of a wall and showered thousands of bits of stone onto him. He felt the dust settle on his coat and hair. He had to disarm Dolohov. It was the only way to get the upper hand.

"Expelliarmus!"

It hit his opponent exactly where needed-Dolohov's hand- and the wand flew through the sky and Remus reached up slightly to grasp it. He now had two wands, Dolohov none.

Remus smiled in his own delight, he would surely come out of this unscathed-

Suddenly, his body felt as if it were on fire. Agony coursed through his veins. He screamed; screamed so loudly his canine-sensitive ears rang. Now sure that Teddy and Tonks were not within his grasp. Sure that he would die of pain before he even reached that far.

"SUFFER WEREWOLF!" he heard Dolohov yell at him. "Suffer and long live the Dark Lord!"

Remus' screams echoed off the stoned walls as Dolohov laughed at his victim's pain. Remus crumpled into a heap on the dirty floor, trying to repeat the words 'I love you Dora; I love you Teddy' in his fading mind. Two images of his wife and son crossed his mind and imprinted themselves there as the life in his eyes faded.

…

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my traitorous niece. How's the hubby doing'?" a sneer came from the shadows.

Tonks whipped around, wand pointed into the shadows. A jet of blue light streamed from the darkness and hit Tonks squarely in the stomach causing such force to knock her backwards and onto the floor.

Bellatrix stepped from her hiding place, black curls framed wildly around her face, smiling evilly down upon her target. Wide-eyed, Tonks rolled out of the way just as another stream of light hit the ground.

Tonks cast her own spell cascading from her wand, but to no avail. Bellatrix blocked it. "It's quite a shame," Bellatrix said. "If your horrid mother hadn't gone off with that muggle-born, the family line would have been even more splendid than it already is."

Tonks threw a spell and it connected, making Bellatrix fall back. She screamed angrily and preceded to get up, casting a spell that hit the wall behind Tonks, only to trip herself in the process.

"You little-!" Bellatrix yelled and a jet of light projected from her wand, just as Tonks pronounced, "Stupefy!"

Tonks was suddenly immobile, frozen in a standing position for a second before crashing to the ground. Bellatrix had gotten up and was now standing over her.

"I guess it's time to prune the family tree!" Bellatrix cackled, spittle flying from her mouth.

No! She had to get back to Teddy. She had to get back to Remus. This could be happening! She couldn't die this way! Not with her murderous aunt as her killer-

And those two deadly words of green light flew from the dark wand and onto Tonks' frozen body. Death came quickly. She thought of how lonely Remus and Teddy would be without her as the twinkle in her dark eyes ceased.

…

Two peaceful bodies say next to each other, both without any visible marks of death. They were mourned by those who loved them most; their shared goal never reached. And when he was old enough, Teddy Lupin thought, _my parents both died trying to get home to me._

…

**AN: Please review! And if anyone has any other characters' deaths they would like covered, please let me know! I just realized this was really long…**


	4. Severus Snape

**AN: Thanks 'LizzieLongbourn11' for suggesting this chapter's character! Please review! I do not own Harry Potter. **

…

He pleaded. Pleaded to Him that he could find Lily's boy. He could satisfy the Dark Lord's need. He could be the one to deliver his last act.

"My Lord, please. I can find the boy-"

"There is no need, Severus." The slit, red eyes cast upon the tall, sullen man. "The boy always comes to me."

Severus swallowed hard. His dark eyes fixed on the enchanted cage-the cage that held the Dark Lord's most prized possession, Nagini. She hissed softly.

"My problem, you see, Severus, is why can I not wield this?" the Dark Lord asked, slowly raised the wand in his hand.

Snape was puzzled, mistaken. "I-I do not understand, my lord. Can-can you not wield it? I've seen you do extraordinary magic with that wand."

"I have done my usual magic; nothing extraordinary has come from this wand. I am, of course, extraordinary though. I do not find a difference in this wand and the one I received from Ollivander all those years ago."

Snape did not respond to his master. His eyes were only trained on Nagini. The Dark Lord asked if Snape knew why he had called him to the Shrieking Shack in the midst of a battle, a war. Snape said that he wished his master would let him go back to fight. He did not want to be here.

"Potter will come to me," the Dark Lord replied. "My greater concern is when I shall meet him."

"My Lord, there is no question-"

"But there is. Why did both the wands I used against Harry Potter fail?" his voice was silky yet deadly.

"I-I can not answer that, my Lord."

The Dark Lord's eyes scrutinized Snape and with fury asked, "Can't you?"

Snape was pale in fear. "My wand of yew did everything I asked of it. That is, with the exception of killing Harry Potter. It failed. Twice. I took Lucius' wand, but it shattered when met with the boy's. I now had sought the Elder wand. I took it from its previous master's grave-Albus Dumbledore. Yet on the brink of victory, the Elder wand is not what it ought to be. But I believe I have the answer."

Snape's dark eyes widened. He had to get out of here. He had to find the boy. "Please, let me find the boy, my liege."

"Perhaps you know, Severus. You are smart and have been loyal. Although, I regret what must happen in the end," he said, ignoring Snape.

"My Lord?"

"I am not the true master of the Elder Wand. The Elder wand belongs to the one who has killed its previous owner. You have killed Dumbledore. The Elder wand belongs to you, and as long as you live, I can not wield it."

"My Lord!" Snape panicked. He could not be killed. After everything he had done? How? He raised his wand. Looked for a way out.

"There is no other way, Severus. I must be master of that wand. I must kill Potter once and for all." He swiped the Elder wand through the air, and Snape shrank back. Instead of hurting him, the snake's cage spun in the air and Nagini landed gracefully around the Dark Lord's neck.

A hissing sound came from his lips. "Kill."

The snake lunged forward and Snape struggled to get away. He didn't want to die like this-he didn't want to die at the hands of his master like Lily did- and by a snake!

The snake was on top of him in a second and Snape felt the cold, scaly muzzle before pain pierced his neck. He could feel the fangs press down, venom releasing and mixing with blood.

He screamed in fear and pain, could feel the life drain out of him. He tried to lift his hands to pry the snake off of him, but he was too weak. He barely heard his master-no, his killer say emotionless, "I regret it."

The weight of the snake was finally lifted and the fangs slipped out from his neck, causing more pain and a rush of coldness, even though hot red poured from it.

The Dark Lord left and Snape was left there to bleed out, alone. His memories would swirl from his body, untouched. Suddenly he noticed a figure approach. Had somebody come to finish him off?

Glasses. Glasses, untidy hair, and green eyes knelt down besides him. Snape grabbed at the familiar boy's shirt, choked out, "Take it…take…it!" He needed to be cleared. He needed someone to understand all the things he had done.

The boy tore his eyes from Snape's wound. His eyes fixed on the wisps pouring from the older man's eyes and mouth. The boy nodded and a hand went to pick up a silvery wisp. His friend, the smart muggle-born, conjured up a vile-Snape had not seen her come in. He had a right to not have seen her-he was dying after all.

When the boy had collected the memories, filled the vile to the brim, Snape felt his energy drain. Completely.

He had to see the boy's eyes. He needed to be reminded where he was going next.

"Look…at…me…" He said it painfully and nearly whispered it, gripped the boy's shirt with the remaining strength he had left. Black met emerald. A faint smile played on Snape's face.

He was going to see Lily. He was going to see his forever love. He could now say that he protected her son to the fullest.

And he, Severus Snape, would be cleared; seen as a man and not a coward.

…

**AN: I feel this chapter was okay. Not the greatest, but okay. Due to the limit of how many deaths in the Battle of Hogwarts, I'll take anyone who has been killed in the series too. Please review!**


	5. MadEye Moody

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I do not own Harry Potter! Enjoy! **

…

The chill of the air mixed with the fog-like clouds didn't deter Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody from riding off into the north. Mundungus Fletcher held tightly onto Mad-Eye's waist.

Bill and Fleur were somewhere close behind; far enough, though, so that there wasn't two 'Harry's seen near each other. Mad-Eye could no longer hear the small swish of the brooms or the flapping of Thestrals' wings, and Hagrid's crazy motorcycle was no longer a distant hum.

Mad-Eye was annoyed by Mundungus, who had blubbered and freaked before going into the air. He was now shaking, the hold Mad-Eye's overweight waist getting tighter.

Before he had time to reprimand Mundungus, Mad-Eye heard laughter. Through the clouds, light flashed behind them. Shouts and yells boomed into the night. Voldemort's forces had found them. The Order's plan had been leaked.

Mad-Eye steered his broom to the left, nearly being hit by a stray spell. Mundungus squeezed his waist tighter. Mad-Eye then flew higher into the air, eventually all alone.

Mundungus suddenly squealed, "It's You-know-who!"

Mad-Eye glanced back. _He_ was flying. But there was no means of transportation. The Dark Lord was flying like a ghost.

Mundungus cried out, bringing himself into a panic. "I've g-got to get out of here! He's gonna kill us!"

"NO! Mundungus, stop!" Mad-Eye demanded, and with an 'eep!' Mundungus disapparated. The weigh on the broom was greatly lifted and Mad-Eye cursed. He was now alone with You-know-who on his trail.

Mad-Eye glanced back again, and a stream of green light projected from _his_ wand. It was the Killing Curse, Mad-Eye knew it. And it was coming straight for him. Mad-Eye was too skilled to die this way, especially at the hands of You-know-who. But he would take his demise with dignity and bravery.

_Goodbye._

The light hit him square in the face, forcing his head back; the mighty grip on his broom slacking. He tumbled from his broom, falling into the clouds, spells silhouetting off the vapor. It was a long plummet down to the ground and when he reached it with a thud, he landed into a patch of soft grass. Mad-Eye looked quite peaceful as the grass gently blew in the small breeze, his electric blue eye still moving around.

_My life has had its ups and downs and I have risen through the ranks. My downfall has been caused by a coward, but its okay. I have helped a great young wizard in the path of defeating an evil resurrection. And that is an honorable feeling._

…

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! And more suggestions are helpful. Thanks! **


End file.
